l'esclave de Voldemort
by mysm
Summary: Kathie, une esclave de Voldemort plus humain , raconte sa vie. Elle fera tout pour se sauver, avec l'aide de certaines personnes. Spoiler tome 6
1. le debut

**ATTENTION! Cette fic se deroule aprés le 6! Il y aura des elements cachés et des inventions! Mais ne conter pas sur moi pour vous dire qui est le prince de sang melé!**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

-N'ai pas peur, lui murmura une voix.

Ce fut les 1ers mots que Kathie entendit. Cette voix lui était inconnu mais elle était douce et légèrement aigu, celle d'une jeune fille. L'odeur de cette pièce lui était tout aussi inconnue que cette voix. Elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva en face d'elle, une jeune fille d'une 15ene d'année, assise a coté delle. Elle regarda cette fille. En effet, elle lui était inconnue. Tout comme cette cuisine ou elle se trouvait allongé. Kathie commença à avoir peur, très peur. Elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, une vive douleur traversant chaque muscle.

-Ne te lève pas, dit la jeune fille, bois cela avant.

Elle lui tendit un verre. Kathie regarda la mixture et ne pu retenir un eau le cœur. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait ressemblait a celui des œufs pourri et l'apparence de cette mixture était pour tout dire, répugnante. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle but la potion. Apres tout, si c'était un poison, elle mourrait sans savoir ou elle était, c'est tout. Kathie essaya de se remémorer la vieille.

Elle se trouvait tranquillement chez elle, puis elle était sortit puis…rien, elle ne se souvenait plus.

-Au faite, repris la jeune fille, je m'appelle Iris.

La bouche sèche et pâteuse, Kathie se présenta quand même.

-Je suis Kathie.

-Bien Kathie, lève toi et assis toi, je vais tout te raconter.

Une fois debout, Kathie s'assit confortablement autour d'une table, Iris en face d'elle.

-Ce qui tu vas entendre va te faire un choc. Donc, je commence. Nous sommes a Londres et, comment te dire, tu es comme moi, une esclave.

Kathie voulut exploser de rire, lui demander ou était la camera caché mais Iris ne plaisantait pas, cela se lisait sur son visage.

-Notre Maître, c'est celui avec les yeux rouges. Tu l'appelle Maître et avec beaucoup de respect. Les personnes qu'il côtoie, ce sont un peu comme des serviteurs, tu les appelles par leur nom. Nous sommes dans un vieux manoir et la poussière et partout. Mais puisque tu est la, cela va aller plus vite. Tu vas bientôt être présenté au maître. Pour information, il est très sadique, tu verras par toi-même. Il peux te faire très mal, très mal donc respect le, obéi lui et ne discute pas. Voila.

Kathie voulut dire quelque chose. Elle ? Une esclave ? Un maître ? Souffrir ? Elle se trouvait dans un cauchemar !

Soudain, Iris se leva.

-viens, je vais te le présenter.

Kathie se leva dons sans difficulté, regardant tout autour d'elle. En effet, elles étaient dans un manoir a voir le plancher qui grincent, les hauts plafonds et les objets d'antiquité un peu partout. Elle entra dans une salle éclairée par quelques torches.

Iris fit une révérence face à un fauteuil situé au bout de la salle dans le noir. Elle poussa Kathie à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Kathie regarda le siège, éclairer par les flammes du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminé juste en face. Elle s'approcha de la chaleur, ne voyant personne dans le fauteuil. Soudain, une voix aiguë sortit du fauteuil, Kathie se figea.

-C'est donc toi ma nouvelle servante ? Bien, dit-il avec un voix aigu et la regardant dans les yeux.

-Esclaves plutôt, pensa Kathie, sans ciller du regard. Elle n'avait pas encore entendu parler de salaire.

Kathie n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un éclair partit du fauteuil pour toucher Kathie à la poitrine.

1er sortilège doloris qu'elle recevait.

Une douleur, telle des milliers cde couteau lui transperçant la peau, la fi tomber sur le sol. Mais elle ne hurla pas. Elle ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à l'autre. Et surtout, elle préféra mourir que d'être une esclave. La douleur se fit plus intense et elle sentit ces membres s'écarter. Elle repensa a sa famille qui serait fière d'elle, fière qu'elle se batte jusqu'au bout. La douleur diminua puis s'éteignit. Kathie ne comprit pas. Elle resta éberluée. Mais comment avait-il fait cela ? Qui était-il ? Iris lui éclairerait. Kathie se leva, ne montrant aucune expression sur son visage. Elle regarda le tyran en face d'elle. Ses yeux rouges brillaient avec beaucoup d'intensité.

-Comment t'appelle tu ?

-Kathie.

L'homme claqua de la langue et ce son résonna dan toute la pièce. Puis, elle sentit la douleur revenir au niveau des doigts. Cette même douleur, en faible intensité mais qui se répandait. Elle réfléchit, essayant de trouver une solution pour que cette douleur ne recommence pas.

-Maître, prononça-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Comment ?

-Il est sourd ou quoi ? pensa-t-elle avec rageur.

Le même éclair, la même douleur et tout recommencèrent. Les mêmes sensations. Elle se retint de ne pas hurler mais elle savait que cela n'alla pas durer.

-MAITRE ! Hurla-elle.

La douleur s'arrêta. Iris avait raison. Il fallait le respecter.

-C'est bien, dit-il, dit a Iris qu'il y aura une réunion ce soir.

Kathie acquiesça et elle sentit au fond d'elle-même, une haine qui n'allait pas tarder à grandir et exploser.

Elle détestait cet homme, cet homme qui lui faisait mal en prenant du plaisir, cet homme qui lui privait toute distraction et de sa fierté, cet homme qui lui privait de ces parents.

Ce fut comme si elle avait parler a voix haute. L'Homme lui dit, d'un ton très indifférent.

-Ne me hais pas, Hais Mlle Granger.

Kathie ne compris pas, elle ne la connaissait pas cette Granger. L'homme lui fit un geste de la main lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle partit donc, le corps meurtri mais la tête haute.

Elle retrouva Iris dans la cuisine.

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis désolé. Bois ceci.

Elle lui tendit la même mixture que Kathie but sans rechigner, connaissant ces vertus.

Elle s'assit et regarda Iris faire à manger.

-Il y a une réunion ce soir nan ? dit-elle ?

-oui.

-Nous allons donc nettoyer la salle de réunion et je vais t'expliquer tout ce que tu dois savoir d'accord ?

Kathie acquiesça. Iris lui tendit un balai, un seau avec un liquide à l'intérieur, une éponge. Elle partit devant, suivi par son apprenti. Elle entrèrent dans une très grande salle…

* * *

Dites moi si il faut que je continu cette fic! 

Pour ceux qui voudrait avoir un Voldemort plus humains et gentil, allez dans mon autre fic **Une année pleine de trahison.**


	2. discussion

Merci a vivi, Sonia et Mika pour les reviews, sa ma fait plaisir.

**Chap. 2 discussions**

La salle de réunion était vaste, très vaste. Il y avait une grande table au milieux avec une 30ene de chaise sur les coté. Un fauteuil siégeait au bout de cette longue table de bois, un fauteuil en velours vert et argenté.

-Sûrement la chaise de l'Autre, pensa Kathie avec mépris.

Lorsqu'elle pensa a Voldemort, Kathie fut prise par un élan de colère recommençais a bouillonner en elle puis, elle eut envie de tout cassé. Iris remarqua ce changement d'humeur.

-La table est en bois et elle est très solide, tu ne peux pas la cassé, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Cette petite marque d'humour fit sourire Kathie pour la première fois depuis son arrivé ici.

Iris prit le seau au liquide bizarre, l'éponge et commença à nettoyer la table pendant que Kathie passait le balai, remuant la poussière sous les meubles.

-C'est quand même plus pratique un aspirateur, dit-elle a l'adresse d'Iris alors qu'elle mettait la poussière dans un sac. Et toute la poussière qu'il y a !

-C'est normal toute cette poussière. Il y des trous dans le plafond. Et encore, je ne suis jamais allé au grenier donc je ne te dis pas la poussière qu'il doit y avoir.

-C'est sur. Si l'Autre y va, il est obligé d'emmener un ventilateur. C'est pour sa qu'il y autant de poussière dans cette salle !

Iris et Kathie rigolèrent ensemble, imaginant le Maître avec un ventilateur dans la main.

Elles se calmèrent vite mais la tension était retombée.

Iris prit une grande inspiration.

-Donc, commença Iris, je vais tout te raconter. Je ne sais spas grand-chose moi aussi. Apparemment, il existe deux monde : celui des personnes comme toi et moi, et celui des sorciers comme le maître. Ceux-ci possèdent des pouvoirs magiques et c'est un sortilège que tu as reçu, le sortilège du doloris. Le maître est un Lord et apparemment, sa c'est d'après ma mère, il y des coté dans le monde des sorciers : celui du bien et celui du mal…

-Et l'Autre fait partie du mal.

-C'es même le chef. Il a des disciples, on peut dire comme sa, et qui s'appelle des mangemorts. Tu les verras ce soir et tu apprendras les noms par cœur. J'ai assisté une fois a une des réunions. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il cherchait a tué un garçon je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas non plus si il est vivant.

Kathie réfléchit. Elle ne se croyait plus dans un rêve le, mais dans un cauchemar, dans un trou sans moyen de remonter à la surface.

-Et c'est qui cette Granger ?

-Ben, c'est un ami du garçon que le Maître cherche a tué et elle a aboli les elfes de maisons.

-Les quoi ?

-Oui, avant, il y a avait des petites créatures que faisait le travail que nous maintenant on fait.

-C'est pour sa qu'il a des esclaves humains maintenant ?

-en effet.

-et son fait depuis combien de temps que tu es ici ?

-1 ans. Mais il y a avait ma mère aussi.

Kathie n'osait pas lui demander ou était sa mère.

-Et, tu n'as jamais songé à t'enfuir.

Iris baissa les yeux.

-C'est comme sa que ma mère est décéder. On essaya de s'enfuir, elle m'a couvert puis elle a reçu un sortilège. Lorsque j'ai vu quelle ne m'avait pas suivi, je sui revenu sur mes pas alors que j'était presque a la sortie du manoir. Je suis repassé par la fenêtre et j'ai vu le Lord, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, la tête de maman dans sa main. Il y avait du sans partout, c'était horrible. Iris sanglota puis continua.

-J'ai hurler puis, je me suis évanoui.

Kathie baissa la tête. Cela avait du être horrible. Iris retint des larmes et frotta avec beaucoup de rage la table.

-au faite, commença Iris, il lit dans les pensés donc évite de l'insulter quand tu est en face de lui.

-D'accord.

-Dans la cuisine, il y a un emploi du temps, continua-t-elle. Chaque jour, on fait deux pièces. Et chaque samedi, on va faire les courses.

-Ta déjà essayé de t'enfuir en faisant les courses je suppose nan. ?

-en effet mais c'est impossible, tu n'est plus dans ton corps, les mouvement ne t'obéisse plus donc tu obéi a la petite voix qu'il y a dans ta tête.

-D'accord. J'ai fini de passer le balai, je fais quoi ?

C'est court, je sais. Mais le prochain sera plus long vu sa sera le jour de la réunion.


	3. la reunion

merci pour les reviews, sa fait vraiment plaisir.

**ATTENTION! Cette fic se deroule aprés le 6! Il y aura des elements cachés et des inventions! **

* * *

Elles regardèrent la salle de réunion qui brillait maintenant. 

Dans la cuisine, Melie lui montra l'emploi du temps. Chaque jour, une salle était a nettoyée, même le dimanche.

-Bien sur, dit Iris, il faut s'occuper du Lord comme l'habiller avant chaque soirée. Mais c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Viens dans la chambre, je vais voir si j'ai des habites présentables a te mettre pour ce soir.

Iris diminua le feu sous la casserole où marinait une sauce et elles allèrent dans une petite salle adjacente à la cuisine. Iris alluma la lumière et Kathie put voir la pièce. Des livres se trouvaient sur une étagères et un matelas était situé a terre. Un coffre se trouvait dans le fond de la salle.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, nous dormirons ensemble.

-D'accord. Répondit Kathie, ne trouvant pas le moyen de faire autrement.

-Voici la porte menant à la salle de bain, dit Iris indiquant une porte vers le lit.

Iris s'avança vers le coffre, sortit une clef de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il y eut un clac et Iris se plongea a l'intérieur.

-Non, pas sa, entendit Kathie. Ni cela. Ah ! Peut-être cela !

Iris se redressa, regarda Kathie, lui montrant l'habit.

-Et, tu veux que je mette …sa ? demanda-t-elle interloqué.

-ben, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Iris, ne sachant pas ou était le problème.

-Ben, je ne sais pas si je vais rentrer dedans et…

-Mais si, allez, essaye la ! répondit vivement Iris.

Kathie n'avais aucune envie de se mettre en robe. Encore, si elle était joli, elle aurait accepté mais cette robe en latex noir, longue et ouverte sur le coté ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une potiche, dit-elle alors qu'elle l'enfilait.

-Mais non, tu verra, tu feras bonne impression ! Et met ceci aussi.

Iris lui tendit des gantes noirs.

-Euh, tu es sur ? demanda Kathie complètent perdue.

-Mais oui ! Allez, fait pas ta chochotte, il y a encore le repas a finir.

Kathie finissait d'enfiler la robe et mit les gants. Elle se regarda dans une glace pendant que Iris lui faisait une queue de cheval.

-Mais je peux me la faire toute seule ! Hurla Kathie. Et en plus, tu me fais mal !

-C'est bon, arête de crier ! Bon, elle te va bien la robe alors ?

-ben…

-D'accord ! Lui coupa-t-elle. Bon allons préparer le repas.

Elles allèrent dans la cuisine sous le regard surpris de Kathie..

-Euh, demanda Kathie alors que Iris remuait une sauce, je fais comment pour les chaussures ?

Iris la regard et descendit le regard vers les pieds de Kathie.

-C'est vrai que les basket avec une robe, sa fait assez…spécial. Ne met pas de chaussure, sa sera plus simple.

Kathie la regarda, interloqué.

-Prend donc le plat qu'il y a en dessous du meuble.

Kathie sortit un magnifique plat vert et argenté, un serpent étant dessiné a l'intérieur

-c'est très joli, réussi a prononcer Kathie.

-Ne le casse surtout pas sinon tu aura le droit de voir la colère du Maître.

-et c'est un privilège ?

-euh, pas trop. Répondit Iris un peu déstabiliser par la remarque de Kathie.

-et tu la déjà vu ?

- Oui et ce n'est pas beau à voir.

-j'imagine.

-Excuse moi, j'en ai pour 5 minutes mais je dois habillé le Lord donc mange quelque chose en attendant.

Iris partit en courant.

Kathy prit donc un bout de fromage, du pain et un fruit et mangea en silence. Elle repensa à sa condition d'esclave. Ce n'était pas si terrible pour l'instant. A par les sortilèges mais si elle obéi, il ne devrai pas y avoir de problème. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'évader de toute façon, son destin ne devait sûrement pas être une esclave. Elle en discuterait avec Iris.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une Iris essoufflé.

Une grosse horloge située dans le couloir sonna les 8 heures. Iris éteignit le four, sortit le poulet doré et le déposa su le plat. Elle sortit la salade et mit une coupole sur le poulet pour u'il reste au chaud.

-Viens, je vais te présenter les amis du maître.

Elles allèrent dans le hall d'entrer, à coté porte manteau lorsque la sonnette indiqua que quelqu'un était devant la porte.

Iris fit un signe de tête à Kathie qui alla ouvrir la porte. Une personne encapuchonné et vêtu d'une grande robe noire fit son apparition. Elle enleva sa cape qu'elle tendit négligemment à Iris.

-Et le respect ? pensa Kathie.

Mais elle repensa immédiatement au Lord et à son sortilège donc elle ne pensa plus.

-Bonjour madame, dit Iris.

Iris se tourna vers Kathie et chuchota.

-Elle s'appelle Bellatrix Lestranges et elle maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège du doloris, et voici, Rodolphus Lestranges.

-Bonjour Monsieur se força à sourire Kathie.

Iris accrocha les capes. Puis, ce fut le tour d'une très belle jeune femme et sûrement de son fils qui entrèrent. Ils avaient les cheveux blonds et un regard pas très amical a la vue des deux "servantes".

-Bonjour Monsieur, et Madame, dit Iris en souriant.

-C'est Narcissa Malefoy et son fils Drago, son père est encore en prison.

Et rebelote, elle y accrocha les capes.

Puis vint Crabbe, Goyle, Amycus, Alecto, Fennir, Rogue, MC Nair et encore plein d'autre et Iris avait toujours ce même sourire.

Tout le monde entra dans la salle de réunion qui était propre. Le maître était assis sur son fauteuil, au bord de la table. Il commença son discours.

-Mes chers amis, je suis très content de vous voir tous ici et j'espere que les non présent seront bientôt parmi nous. Notre réunion concernera surtout ce jeune Potter qui est maintenant sans sécurité, et je tiens à remercier Drago et Severus, il nous faut maintenant un plan d'attaque. Je pense donner cette autre mission à Drago qui devra trouver un plan.

Il fit signe au deux servantes de sortir, au plus grand désarroi de Kathie.


	4. idée

merci pr les reviews, sa fait plaisir. Desolé si je met beaucoup de temsp, mais je suis un peu a cours d'idée la...

* * *

Chap. 4 : idée

Les deux filles allèrent dans la cuisine. Iris chauffa le repas et s'assis, suivi de Kathie. Iris prit du fromage et le mangea, le regard dans le vide, machant dans le vide

Kathie remarqua ce brusque changement d'humeur.

-Iris, qu'est ce qui a ?demanda Kathie, une léger pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Oh, pas grand-chose, répondit Iris indifférente puis soupira.

-Si, il y a quelque chose.

Kathie avait pris un ton un peu plus sec.

-Je réfléchis juste à la façon dont on pourra s'évader.

-Ah, dit Kathie, soulager que ce ne soit que cela.

La nouvelle esclave réfléchis. En effet, aucune solution ne s'ouvrait a elles. Les deux filles baissèrent la tête, ne sachant que faire.

Soudain, Iris se leva, faisant reculer sa chaise de quelques mètres, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh, Iris, tu m'inquiètes la.

-j'ai une idée ! Une Fantastique idée ! Viens ! dit Iris avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Kathie leva le sourcil droit et se leva.

Iris courut dans la chambre, suivi par une Kathie complètement désorienté.

Iris prit un livre et le feuilleta avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Kathie, ne dit rien, la regardant faire.

-Voila ! S'exclama Iris ! J'ai trouvé ! Tiens, dit-elle en tendant le livre à Kathie, lis !

Kathie prît le live.

**La poudre de cheminette**

**La poudre de cheminette est un moyen de déplacement tres utilisé. Il permet de se déplacer d'une cheminée a une autre lorsqu'elle sont en connection. Cette petite poudre fine verte se trouve facilement sur le marché. Pour aller d'un endroit a un autre, il suffit d'allumer la cheminée grâce au sortilège "incendio", se mettre dans les flammes, jeté la poudre a ses pieds et prononcer distinctement sa destination. **

Kathie regarda Iris qui était toute heureuse de sa trouvaille. Kathie ne voulait pas lui casser ses rêves mais c'est quand même ce qu'elle dut faire pour la ramener sur terre.

-Et tu veux aller ou ?

-ben, je ne sais pas trop mais je pensais Poudlard.

-Pou quoi ?

-c'est une école de sorcellerie.

-Ah. Et tu as bien lu que la cheminée doit être connecté ?

-oui ? Et j'ai déjà vu ses mangement y aller donc c'est connecté.

-Et il y a par un truc qui te gène ?

-ben, nan.

-Tu sais jeter un sortilège ?

-Ah, nan, dit-elle dépité. Elle essuya rapidement une larme qui venait de couler.

Kathie baissa la tête.

-Allons amener le repas.

Kathie entra la première, suivi de près par Iris.

Soudain, ses yeux fixèrent un point au loin et elle s'arrêta net. Puis, tout ce passa au ralenti. Son pouls commençais a s'accélérer, Kathie commençais a avoir des sueurs froide. .

La conversation s'était tue. Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais elle était paralysée par la peur. Elle lâcha le plat, voulut courir très loin mais se membres refusait de l'écoutée. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui la débloquerait de cette paralysie temporaire. Les yeux jaunes, c'est gros yeux jaunes qui l'a fixait toujours inlassablement, sans cligner. .

Ce Fut le maître qui parla en 1er, quelque chose dessinée sur les lèvres qui devait ressembler a un sourire.

-Et bien Kathie, la phobie des serpents ?

-Et sa aurait été dommage de casser un si beau plat, renchérir Severus, un sourire au lèvre

Son plat ! Elle ne l'avait pus dans les mains. Elle baissa elles yeux et vit que le plat était a 5 centimètre du sol, en parfaite état Elle regarda le maître puis son regard se posa sur Severus qui avait la baguette lever en direction du plat. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser et Severus posa sa baguette.

Kathie regarda le serpent sur l'épaule de maître, elle posa le plat toujours en fixant la serpent et parti de la salle, attendant Iris.

-Mais qu'est ce qui ta pris de partir comme sa ?

-j'ai la phobie des serpent.

-Ah. Il ne te mordra pas donc n'ai pas peur.

-Ah, fit-elle, faussement convaincu.

Kathie ne s'était toujours pas remit de ce choc et cela s'entendais au son de sa voix.

-Allez, reviens, nous devons servir, fit Iris,essayant de réconforter son amie.

Iris entra dans la salle, Kathie à ses coté.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis baissa les yeux.

-c'est donc elle ta nouvelle salarié, entendit-elle.

Ce fut Goyle qui avait parlé. Kathie prit l'assiette du maître et la tendit à Iris qui servait la nourriture.

-Oui, répondit le maître, elle est plutôt bien pour l'instant même si je la suspecte de vouloir s'enfuir, dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres en regardant Kathie.

Celle-ci sourit comme elle le puit, ne regardant pas la bestiole qui se trouvait sur les genoux du maître et pris d'autre assiettes, puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle entendit :

-Severus, dit le lord au maître des potions se tourna vers lui. Je sais que tu n'as plus de loyer maintenant. J'Aimerais t'offrir une chambre dans ce manoir en échange de tous tes services. J'attendrais ta réponse la semaine prochaine.

-Oh, maître, c'est vraiment très généreux de votre part… et les deux esclaves sortirent en silence.

Arrivé dan la cuisine, Iris pris un stylo et marqua sur un calendrier : arrivé de Severus.

-Tu crois qu'il va emmener sa servante ? demanda Kathie.

-Il n'a pas l'air du genre à désobéir aux lois mais on verra tout cela demain.

-D'accord. Et tu sais c'est quoi son rôle avec le Maitre car ils ont l'air assez proche quand même, pas comme ses autres serviteurs.

Iris baissa la tête.

-Je crois que c'est un espion.

-Ah.

Il y eu un grand silence puis Iris demanda.

-Tu veux jouer aux cartes ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Au poker ?

-euh. D'accord.

Elles jouent aux cartes, tranquillement lorsque soudainement, Iris se leva, faisant tomber les cartes par la même occasion et courut dans le hall.

Kathie se leva et la suivit. Elle vit Iris devant la porte d'entrée en train de donner les manteau aux mangemorts qui sortaient de la salle de réunion, puis, ce fut le grand silence et Kathie alla se coucher après avoir débarrasser la table.


	5. l'armoire

Kathie se leva très fatigué le lendemain. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était encore et toujours dans ce manoir. Le souvenir de ses parents commençaient a s'estomper, elle ne se souvenait que difficilement de leurs visage. Et sa sœur. Comment s'apellait-elle déjà ? Une voix la tira de ses souvenirs devenus de plus en plus incomplet.

-Allez ma vielle, réveille toi ! dit Iris. Nous devons nettoyer une grande armoire et il nous faudra toute la matinée.

Kathie grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais elle dut bien se lever lorsque Iris lui tira la couette.

Kathie se leva, doucement et se dirige à la cuisine. Elle mangea une tartine et un chocolat chaud, puis s'habilla. Ensemble, elles allèrent à la bibliothèque. A leur droite, siégeait une grande armoire en bois. Kathie imagina le bordel qu'il devait y avoir l'intérieur.

-Donc, commença iris, nous devons tout enlever, nettoyer et voir ce qui est en bon état et en mauvais. Ce qui est en bon, nous le rangeons. Ce qui est en mauvais, nous le jetons d'accord ?

Kathie acquiesça, impatiente que tout ceci soit fini pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir.

-Bon, tu es prête ?

Iris ouvrit l'armoire et resta stupefixer devant. Kathie ouvrit plus grand les yeux pour bien voir que ce qu'elle voyait était réel. Elles entendirent des bruits de pas tout léger, Iris recula, laissant à Kathie le champ de vision tout a fait libre pour observer ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Devant elle, se trouvait une…comment dire. Créature.

Elle avait de grandes pattes comme les araignée mais le corps était un serpent et la tête aussi. La bestiole s'approcha des deux filles. Ce fut Iris qui fini sa transe en 1er.

Elle hurla, prit la main de Kathie et ensemble, elles coururent vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Kathie, qui était tiré par Iris, sentait la bestiole qui était juste derrière elle.

Ensemble elles allèrent dans la cuisine et se mirent debout sur la table. Iris continua à hurler pendant que la bestiole siégeait sous la table. Kathie, prenant son courage a deux mains, prit une casserole et la jeta sure la bestiole ce qui la rendit plus furieuse.

La bestiole commençant à vouloir monter sur la table, les deux filles hurlèrent. Kathie prit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour balancer à la bestiole. Puis, quelqu'un apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte.

Le maître se tenait la, souriant a regarde ses deux esclaves complètement apeurés. Il prononça Ridikulus a la bestiole et celle-ci disparut.

-c'est bon, ne vous inquiéter pas, dit le maître. Ce n'était qu'un Epouventard. Maintenant, allez continuer votre nettoyage.

Puis il partit, laissant deux hystérique sur une table.

Elles eurent du mal a se rapprocher de l'armoire, mais elles y arriverent.

Dedans, elles trouvèrent des capes usagers, des bocaux remplis de drôle de truc, des livres, et pleins d'autre chose dont les filles ne surent ce que c'était.

Elles nettoyerent tout bien l'armoire, puis, elle rangèrent les capes en bonne état, les livres et les bocaux et autres objets inidentifiable. Elles gardèrent donc, des couteaux cassés, des capes très peu abimer et des bocaux vide.

Cela avait duré toute la matinée et elles se trouvèrent complètement fatigué pour faire le repas.

-Kathie, commença Iris alors qu'elles était dans la cuisine, cette apres midi, il faudrait nettoyer une chambre pour que Severus puisse se loger.

-Il vient ?

Iris acquiesça.

-Encore du travail en plus, murmura Kathie.


	6. la chambre de Severus

Donc me revoila. Je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer mais laisser moi des reviews.

Déja, j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez un Severus/Kathie ou pas... répondez svp

* * *

Chap 6

La chambre de Severus

Après avoir mangé, les 2 servantes, (je veux dire, « employé » par Voldemort) allèrent au 1er étage.

-Bon, commença Iris, s'arrêtant devant une porte, il faut bien nettoyé cette chambre et la salle à coté.

Iris mit la main sur la poignée et la baissa. Elle ouvrit la porte en un grincement et alluma la lumière. Devant les filles se tenaient une chambre très grande constitué de 3 armoires a glace, d'un lit a deux places et d'une petite commode.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et le Lord arriva. Il entra dans la salle, pris sa baguette et formula quelque chose. Kathie ne pensa a rien, de peur de se faire foudroyé.

-Je pense que vous ne voudriez pas retomber sur une de ces affreuses bestioles de ce matin n'est ce pas ?

Et il sourit ! Les deux filles le regardèrent s'en allé.

Revenons sur la salle. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était un mélange de poussière, de renfermé et de cadavres.

-sûrement une souris dans un coin, pensa Kathie

Iris, pris d'un haut le cœur, ouvrit les volets et laissa la fenêtre grande ouverte. Elle regarda la salle et dit :

-Bon, il faut tout faire ici. Je m'occupe d'emmener des nouveaux draps pendant que toi, tu vas chercher le balai et le seau (celui à la drôle de mixture). Nous nous occuperons du bureau plus tard.

Elles nettoyèrent donc la salle de fond en comble. Lorsqu'il fallu enlever les anciens draps, elles durent quitté la pièce de peur d'être asphyxié par la poussière qui s'en dégageait. Une souris gisait sous le drap, d'où l'odeur de cadavre.

Elles trouverent dans cette chambre beaucoup de moutons, un gros amas de poussières et quelques araignée. Apres nettoyage, la salle sentait l'air frais, le bois et les glaces brillaient ainsi que le sol en bois. Les filles récoltèrent quand même quelques échardes.

Iris descendit, laissant Kathie seule. Elle ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à coté lit, menant au bureau.

Elle y trouva la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper cette odeur nauséabonde. Le bureau en bois trônait au centre avec un bon fauteuil en cuir et une cheminée. Une étagère se trouvait dans un coin, ainsi qu'une armoire.

Kathie commença à passer le balai lorsque Iris entra, l'aidant a tout nettoyé. Elles furent plus rapides cette fois ci.

Lorsque la salle fut propre, elles descendirent et Iris alla prévenir le maître.

Severus devait arriver le lendemain.

* * *

merci a lexae, Etincelle de Vie ,jwulee pour leurs reviews. 


	7. discusion avec le lord

vous pouvez toujours me répondre si vous voulez un **slash rogue/kathie. **

* * *

chap 7: discussion avec le Lord.

Kathie s'approcha de Iris.

-dis moi Iris, j'aimerais demander a l'Autre si je reverrais un jours mes parents sans recevoir de doloris, comment je fais ?

Iris leva un sourcil.

-Impossible. Mais demande lui si tu peux donner des nouvelles. Peut-être qu'il sera d'accord si il est de bonne humeur. Mais n'insinue jamais que tu es maltraité sinon…

Elle ne poursuivi pas, parcouru d'un long frisson.

-D'accord, acheva Kathie, merci beaucoup, dit-elle d'une voix dénué d'enthousiasme.

Kathie ouvrit donc la salle de réunion mais ne le vit pas. Elle alla donc a la bibliothèque mais il n'était pas la. Elle alla dans la chambre puis après avoir respiré un grand coup, elle frappa à la porte de son bureau. Elle entendit un « entrer » discret. Elle poussa donc la lourde porte en bois.

Elle se trouva en face de l'Autre et, plutôt surprise, de Rogue qui arborait toujours les cheveux noirs et des vêtements noires. Aucun sourire ne traversa son visage. Comme l'Autre d'ailleurs. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs une certaine ressemblance.

- Peux être le futur seigneur des ténèbres… pensa-t-elle.

Mais trop tard, elle avait pensé. Elle s'attendit a recevoir un doloris ou quelque chose comme sa mais rien. Elle vit un sourire sur le visage du Lord. Kathie ne pensa donc plus a rien.

-qu'y a-t-il donc Kathie ? demanda le Lord.

Kathie respira un bon coup, mis ses mains derrière son dos.

-je voudrais savoir si il serait possible de donner des nouvelles à ma famille.

Voldemort sourit, peut-être un peu trop de fois ces jours ci.

-quoi comme nouvelles ? demanda-t-il, croisant ses bras sur la table, toujours ce même sourire.

Bien sur, Kathie ne s'était pas attendu à avoir cette question. Si elle disait la vérité, elle subirait le doloris et si elle mentait, ses parents ne la chercheraient pas.

-cruel dilemme n'est ce pas ?

Kathie regarda le Lord dans les yeux.

- en effet. Dites que tout va… elle marqua une pose, reflechisant.

- ...bien, que tu es en bonne santé, que tu travailles dans la joie et la bonne humeur, que tu aimes ton employeur. Cela te convient ?

- Ben, il n'y a qu'une vérité, rétorqua Kathie.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, répondit Voldemort.

- nan !

- oserais tu me contredire ? menaça Voldemort.

Elle s'était mise dans une belle merde la. Celle tenta donc.

- ben non maître mais la seul vérité c'est que je suis en bonne santé, tenta Kathie.

- Donc tu ne m'aimes pas ? s'offusqua Voldemort. (je vous assure, il doit fairepeur a ce moment la)

Kathie ne sus si il jouait la comédie ou pas. Et il devenait un peu parano la !

- je vous aime bien du faite que vous pourriez être pire et je vous en suis reconessante de ne pas être horrible.

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Ben nan. Pourquoi vous aimerais-je ? s'énerva Kathie.

- Parce que, dorénavant, tu obéiras aux ordres de Mr Rogue et qu'il te donnera ta liberté si tu es sage. Et il es moins exigent que moi.

- Difficile de faire pire, pensa Kathie.

- Bien sur, tu continueras à aider Iris mais tu ne seras plus sous mes ordres.

Kathie resta quelques secondes à comprendre ce que l'autre disait.

-je vais être libre pensa-t-elle.

-et je vous appellerais comment? demanda-t-elle a voix haute.

-j'avouas que Maître me plaisait beaucoup mais je m'habituerai a Lord.

Elle se tourna vers Rogue.

-et vous ?

-je vais emprunter le titre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Appelle moi donc Maître.

-bien Maître.

Kathie partit donc, ne supporantplus tous ces regards sur elle.

Elle chercha Iris mais ne la trouva pas. Elle regarda donc sur le calendrier et vit que c'était les jours du marché. Kathie soupira, prit une feuille, un stylo et fis les plans de la maison.


	8. autre discussion

certes, c'est un chapitre court mais désolé.

* * *

flash back

Iris et Kathie discutaient dans la cuisine.

il faut qu'on sorte d'ici quand même ! je ne compte pas passer ma vie à être esclave ! s'énerva Kathie.

Iris baissa la tête. Kathie réfléchi un moment et commença :

- Tu as dit que les fenêtres étaient condamner nan ?

- Oui. Répondit Iris

- Sauf une.

Iris réfléchit

- Euh, je ne crois pas.

- Ben celle de la chambre de Lui, tu dois bien aéré le matin nan ? Et celle de Rogue aussi. Demanda Kathie.

- En effet mais tu verras par toi-même. Ben tiens ! Tu as regardé dans la chambre de Rogue nan ?

- Oui.

- Et tu as vu que en bas, il y a des ronces ?interrogea Iris.

- Oui.

- Et ben c'est pareil chez le maître.

- Ah.

- Et il y a des sortilèges partout. Sur la porte d'entrée, sur la porte de son bureau, sur les livres de la bibliothèque. Voila. Acheva Iris, dépité.

Kathie se tut. Iris reprit.

- Et tout d'abords, il faut faire un plan de la maison avec les portes, les sortilèges et tout.

- d'accord.

- Je fais le bas et toi le haut.

- Mais le bureau est inaccessible.

- quand il sort deux minutes, il doit bien ne pas remettre le sortilège.

- Euh, sûrement. Enfin, j'espère. Dit Kathie.

- C'est a ce moment la qu'il faut entrer et visiter.

- D'accord.

- Mais je pense qu'il faudrait être deux pour visiter le bureau. Au cas ou si il revient.

- Mais tu ne fait jamais le ménage dans son bureau ?

- une fois par mois et il me surveille de très prés. Il ne faut surtout pas que je touche les objets. Bon allez, allons préparez le repas. Et elles y allèrent gaiement, chacune rêvant de son coté de leur prochaine tentative d'évasion.

fin du flash back

* * *

merci pour les reviews. Avez vous des ideés car je vais etre a court donc je ne pourrais pas continuer cette fic avant de long mois.

merci.


	9. severuskathie

mes chapitres se font court je sais.

bonne lecture!

* * *

Iris apprit la nouvelle mais ne s'en réjouit pas. Elle connaissait un peu Rogue et il pouvait se montrer très violent. Ensemble, elles rangèrent les courses en silence. Kathie pensa à sa nouvelle liberté qu'elle allait avoir.

-Ne rêve pas Kathie. Tu ne l'auras jamais cette liberté. Si il te la donne, tu iras prévenir les moldus et sa sera l'horreur. Le Maître ne voudra jamais faire courir ce risque.

Kathie baissa la tête dépitée. Soudain, Iris s'agita.

-Va dans la chambre de Rogue, vite !

Kathie courut donc, surprise à la chambre de son Maître. Elle arriva essoufflé en haut et frappa à la porte.

Elle entra, la porte se referma et sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle reçu un éclair rouge en pleine poitrine. Elle tomba a terre, secoué de spasmes et hurla de toute ces forces. La douleur était insupportable telle de multiples lames de rasoirs qui lui déchiquetaient la peau. Mais cela s'arrêta. Kathie repris son souffle, se leva et fit face à Severus. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait fait sa. Elle se sentait frustré.

-Baisse les yeux, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Et c'est ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

-stupide Gryffondor ! hurla Severus avant de lui relancé un autre sortilège de doloris.

Et rebelote. Elle n'avait pas reçu de sortilège de Voldemort, elle en recevait de lui. Toujours cette même douleur, ces mêmes hurlements. Mais cela s'arrêta. Elle ne repris pas son souffle et le regarda dans les yeux, puis, les baissa, contrainte. Et la, elle respira.

-Bon, c'est bien. Je vais me connecté a toi, tu ressentira ainsi tout mes désirs. Dit-il, une pointe d'ironie dans le ton.

Kathie ne dit rien, le laissant faire.

Severus posa sa maison sur les tempes de Kathie.

Une douleur traversa sa tête de gauche à droite, puis un 2eme, puis un 3eme. Elle hurla, se crispa et tomba en avant. Plus de douleurs, sauf aux genoux. Severus l'avais lâcher, normal. Kathie leva la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

-Il aurait pu me prévenir que sa allait faire mal, je n'aurais pas été aussi surprise. Pensa-t-elle.

Elle croisa le visage de Severus qui n'était pas du tout content.

Il la gifla donc. Et avec violence. Kathie sentit la douleur sur sa joue gauche. Elle releva quand même la tête et le fixa.

bon. Si tu avais bougé plus tard, tu serais morte. Pas une grande perte.

Kathie le regarda et se mit debout, une pointe de défi dans le regard.

Il mit ses mains sur les tempes. Elle ressentit cette douleur mais ne bougea plus. Et si elle bougeait, elle mourrait.

Et elle bougea alors que le transfert était presque fini. Elle s'évanouit sur le parquait de la chambre.

* * *

merci pour les reviews. Avez vous des idées? 


	10. Kathie et l'ange gardien

**disclaimer: tout appartientà J.K.Rowling sauf Kathie. **

**

* * *

**

**chap 10: Kathie et son ange gardien.**

Kathie ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière vive, très vive l'éblouie mais elle s'habitua vite à cette lumière blanche. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas de forme, rien, juste du blanc. Elle toucha le quoi sur laquelle elle était allongé. Elle se leva et avança à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais rien, rien.

- Bonjour Kathie. Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit un homme grand, les cheveux blancs et une longue barbe en face d'elle. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'une cape rouge vif. Elle le regarda.

- Où suis-je ?

- je ne peux te le dire. On eux dire que tu es entre la vie et la mort et les autorité supérieur décide de ton sort.

- mon sort ?

- si tu retourne sur terre ou pas.

- Mais je ne veux pas y retourner !

- c'est sa ou l'enfer.

- l'enfer ?

- et oui ! Tu t'es donnée la mort donc c'est l'enfer qui t'attend.

- et c'est comment l'enfer ?

- comme dans votre imagination. Un endroit chaud, humide. La seule eau à boire est dégueulasse, vous vivez dans une grotte sans aération. Et cela l'éternité.

- Ah.

Kathie ne sut quoi dire. Elle avait mis sa vie en danger. Elle pensa à Iris. Elle l'avait abandonnée, elle était égoïste.

- et qui êtes vous ?

- votre ange gardien on peut dire.

- et dans combien de temps je saurais mon sort ?

- pas longtemps normalement. Des que quelqu'un frappera a la porte.

- et vous connaissez mon avenir ?

- oui.

- et vous ne voulez pas me le dire je suppose ?

- en effet.

- dites moi seulement si je cesserait d'être esclave.

Il ne dit rien.

- et Iris ?

Il ne dit toujours rien, la regardant. Kathie s'assit sur le sol, ne sachant quoi dire, ne sachant quoi faire.

- et que faites vous en tant que ange gardien ?

- à ta mort, je te guiderais. Mais la, j'essaie de t'empêcher de faire des fautes irrévocable.

- c'est tout ?

- c'est grâce a moi si t'es pas en enfer a ce moment la !

- enfin, vu que ma vie était un enfer sur terre, je ne verrais pas la différence.

- écoute moi Kathie, si je t'ai sauver, c'est parce que des gens sur terre on besoin de toi, ont un grand besoin de toi !

- mais quoi comme besoin ? Que voulez vous que je leurs fasse ?

- tu verras par toi-même.

Un léger frappement ce fit entendre. L'ange gardien partit donc quelque part dans la pièce puis il revint.

- Je vais t'accompagner sur terre.

Il la prit par la main et ensemble, ils descendirent un escalier blanc. L'ange regardant autour de lui.

nous allons bientôt arriver.

Ils continuèrent donc à descendre.

Arrivés a un certains stade, il s'arrêta.

- écoute moi. Tu vas continuer à descendre et tu te réveilleras. Ne parle a personne de cette entrevue que tu garderas comme un rêve. Prends ceci, cela te seras utile je pense.

Il lui tendit un médaillon, petite, discret avec une canette transparente.

- ne l'oublie jamais d'accord ? Ne le brise pas. A bientôt.

-mais comment tu t'appelles ? tenta Kathie.

Il sourit et partit, Kathie ne pouvant le rattraper car elle ne le voyait plus et elle ne voyait plus l'escalier.

Kathie continua donc, seule avant de tomber, le médaillon autour du cou.

* * *

RAR: 

Eleni : merci beaucoup. Je vais essayer de continuer mais avec un manque d'inspiration.

Etincelle de Vie: merci. J'ai eu du mal a trouver comment elle allait se reveiller mais bon. Severus est du coté de Voldemort et il est plutot violent mais Kathie croit encore a sa liberation qui est impossible. merci pour tes reviews et tes idées.

jwulee: merci pour tes reviews.

Reviews... sinon je continu pas la suite.

et bonne année 2006...


	11. le retour a la normal

Il est tres court mais les prochains seront plus interessant.

* * *

Chap. 11

Une jeune femme, assise à coté d'un corps inerte allongé sur un lit, regarda le visage paisible et enfantin de son amie, morte. De grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle prit la main de son amie et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Un homme vêtu de noir, regarda le corps avec indifférence avant de s'en aller de la chambre. Iris continua à regarder Kathie. Puis, elle vit sa poitrine se soulever et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Kathie tourna la tête et voyant son amie, souris. Iris, souris aussi et se jeta dans ses bras. Et pleura.

- Oh ma Kathie, dit-elle en sanglotant. Comme je suis contente !

Kathie lui sourit, se remémorant sa petite visite au ciel.

- tu était morte, comment a tu fais ?

- je ne sais pas. Fut la seul réponse de Kathie.

Kathie et Iris allèrent donc à la cuisine. Kathie toucha son pendentif. Elle sentit la tiédeur de ce petit objet métallique. Iris la regarda et souris. Elle ne pouvait voir le pendentif.

Tu m'aides a préparer le dîner s'il te plait ?

Combien de temps suis-je rester endormi ?

Juste quelques heures.

Et qu'a dis Severus ?

Rien. Il t'a allongé et il a attendu.

Et le maître ?

Il t'a vu et est aller dans sa chambre.

Kathie baissa les yeux. Severus n'allait pas la libérer, c'était la dure réalité. Il n'avais même pas pris la peine de lui donner quoi que ce soit, il ne tenait pas a elle.

- ne t'en fais pas. Nous réussirons à sortir de ce trou. Regarde, j'ai fais le plan et demain nous nous enfuirons par la fenêtre d'accord ?

Kathie pris la feuille avec marqué ce que devait faire chacune des deux filles. Ca allait marcher, Kathie en était sur.

Ensemble, elles firent le repas. Kathie pensa que avec un peu de musique, sa aurait été plus gai mais bon. Et elle repensa à ses parents. Elle en voyait plus a quoi ils ressemblaient. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

que dois je faire avec Severus le soir et le matin ?

et bien, le soir, tu lui mets son pyjama sur son lit et tu lui enlèves sa cape. Le matin, tu l'aides à la mettre et tu lui prépares son petit déjeuner.

La soirée se passa sans incident majeur et avant que Rogue et l'Autre aient finis de manger, les deux esclaves allèrent dans les chambres. Kathie sortit donc la robe de chambre en satin noir de Severus et elle attendit dans la chambre. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de les voir monter.

Severus entra, s'arrêta, regarda Kathie, et s'approcha. Kathie s'avança et défit le nœud de la cape noir, telle un automate. Severus partit à la salle de bain. Kathie descendit donc et se coucha.

Demain sera un jours nouveau, demain sera le jour de sa liberté, de leurs libertés. Et elle s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**RAR:**

**jwulee:**tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir...

**Etincelle de Vie** : merci de prendre de ton temps pour lire les chapitres.

pour la suite, ce sera le début de la fuite... avec une surprise!


	12. la fuite

**Disclaimer: comme d'habitude. **

**Note**: c'est bientot la fin je crois sauf si vous avez de bonnes idées.

* * *

Elles se regardèrent, assissent dans la cuisine. Oui, elle devait y aller. Soit vers la liberté, soit vers la mort.

Tu te rappelles bien de tout ? demanda Iris, anxieuse.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Kathie.

Bon ben, allons-y.

Iris fit un sourire mais le stress se voyait sur son visage. Elle tremblait un petit peu. Kathie, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne craignait pas la mort et préférait mourir pour avoir tenté d'être libre que vivre en ne l'étant pas.

Severus était partie tôt le matin et il n'était attendu que le soir. Elles montèrent discrètement les escaliers qui ne grincèrent pas et arrivèrent devant la chambre.

Iris poussa doucement la porte. L'autre porte adjacente était fermée, heureusement pour elles. Elles allèrent se cacher sous le lit et attendirent. Elles entendirent des papiers froissés, des pages tournés, une plume raturé. Le lit était contre le mur et de l'autre coté, il y avait la salle, leur salle de délivrance.

Kathie se trouvait dernier Iris, elle sentait l'odeur de ses cheveux et l'odeur de son corps. Elle pensa à tous ces moments ou elles seront ensemble, a joué, à s'amuser. Elles continuèrent à attendre, personne ne sait combien de temps. Au loin, elles entendirent une horloge sonnée les 11 heures. Une chaise grinça et la porte s'ouvra. Les filles retentirent leur respiration. Le lord passa devant elles.

Elles le virent s'éloigner. Iris toucha la cuisse de Kathie.

Le signal. Elles entrèrent donc dans la salle, Kathie faisant le guet. Iris attacha une corde et elle commença à descendre.

Le lord ne venait pas. Kathie entendit le craquement du rosier. Kathie y alla donc. Elle passa par la fenêtre et descendit en rappel. Elle sourit à l'idée qu'elle allait être libre. Elle atterri aussi dans le champs de rosiers.

Iris lui prit la main, sourit, stressé et l'incita a courir. Devant elle se tenait la grille qui entourait le manoir. Il suffisait de l'escalader.

La grille était loin, certes, mais elles avaient un avantage, personne n'était au courant sauf…

-Il sait qu'on sait taillé ! Hurla Iris, accélérant la cadence, suivi par Kathie.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, cours ! Lui hurla Iris.

Elle venait d'avoir des menaces de mort.

La grille se rapprochait. Une petite descente les fit accélérer mais de courte durée.

En haleine mais bientôt libre, elle continuèrent de toute leur force. Kathie se retourna et vit le Lord sur le pas de la porte. Elle jura avoir vu un sourire. Iris et Kathie, cote a cote, continuèrent, chacun entendant deux respirations différentes.

Mais Iris trébucha, enfin, ce que pensa Kathie. Elle s'arreta donc et se retourna pour aider son amie. Mais elle vit le Lord pas loin, mais pas loin du tout.

Il descendait tranquillement la pente alors qu'elles venaient de la finir. Kathie s'approcha de Iris et lui prit la main. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Allez viens ! L'incita-t-elle, tirant encore plus fort.

Le Lord se rapprochait. Kathie continua à tirer Iris mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

– Sa ne sert a rien. Entendit-elle. Elle est morte.

Kathie eut la respiration coupée. Elle rechercha à se ressaisir, que ce qu'elle avait entendu ne venait pas de l'autre.

Elle se pencha vers Iris alors que le Lord arrivait.

Elle n'avait plus envie de fuir sans Iris. Elle la retourna et la vit, les yeux exorbiter, aucune lueur de vie dedans et aucune respiration ne se dégageait de sa poitrine. Kathie s'agenouilla, comprenant ainsi la dure réalité. Sa Iris, sa Iris était morte ! Elle ne pourra plus lui parler, plus être libre, être seule. Elle pleura, le Lord derrière elle.

* * *

**RAR:**

**lexae: **je suis desolé mais c'etait prévu depuis le début. Mais il y aura une nouvelle arrivante, une sorciere meme!Et merci pour ets reviews.

**Gedauphin: **j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira et continu a mettre des reviews si tu lis!

**jwulee** merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font beaucoup plaisir!


	13. la confrontation

**disclaimer:** tout appartient a J.K.R sauf Kathie et Iris.

* * *

Chap 13: la confrontation

Kathie était assise dans la cuisine. Elles avaient échoués. Elle avait échoué. L'enterrement s'était fait dans le calme, sans personne autour hormis Kathie et le Lord. Un trou avait été creusé la ou elle était morte, la ou elle avait été assassiné. Par le Lord ! Kathie hurla de douleur et se remirent les mains devant les yeux. Assise dans la cuisine, elle ne voulait rien faire. Elle voulait mourir elle aussi. Elle ne craignait pas la punition qu'elle allai tant avoir, elle était inéluctable : elle avait désobéi. Un petit son de cloche retentit dans la cuisine, Le lord la demandait. Son estomac se rétracta. Elle essuya ses larmes et alla dans le salon. Le chemin lui parut interminable. Elle poussa la lourde porte, sans frapper, de toute façon, que pouvait-elle avoir de pire ? De toute façon, si elle ne mourrait pas, elle réessaierait de s'échapper, par la cheminée cette fois ci. Elle ferma son esprit, enfin, ne pensa plus a rien sauf a Iris, son corps, sa tombe. Elle essuya ses larmes.

Le fauteuil au coin du feu était tourné vers elle. Mais personne n'était dedans. Kathie s'approcha et se mit au centre de la salle, redoutant le pire. La porte se referma toute seule. Elle entendit un cliquetis signifiant qu'elle était verrouillée

Des pas derrière elle, des pas lents. Elle ne bougea pas, préférant rester la tête basse. Un souffle, un souffle dans ses cheveux. Elle frissonna mais ne bougea pas. Les pas s'éloignèrent et le Lord alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Kathie l'entendit respirer un grand coup.

-je ne sais pas ce que je faire de toi. Dit-il après 30 secondes de silence.

Kathie ne dit rien.

-j'ai besoin d'une servante, je ne peux pas te tuer ni te mettre dans un cachot.

Il resta calme mais Kathie sentait de l'énervement dans sa voix.

-c'est si bête de mourir en s'échappant.

Kathie ne dis rien.

-enfin, bon, je vais peut-être t'apprendre les bonnes manières en te faisant cela. Crucifix !

Kathie vit la lumière argenté l'éblouir mais rien. Par contre, elle sentit le pendentif se chauffé légèrement. Elle remercia son ange gardien, elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce que ce sort faisait.

-Endoloris ! Hurla Voldemort en se levant.

Et pareil, le pendentif devint tiède et Kathie ne sentit pas les effets. Elle leva les yeux et vit le Lord, debout, la bouche légèrement entrouvert et une rage dans les yeux.

Elle baissa les yeux.

Elle sentit son regard s'attardé sur elle, plus particulièrement le pendentif qui était visible.

-Alors, comme ça, tu a rencontré Mick ? demanda Voldemort, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix mais un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-qui donc ? demanda Kathie.

-ton ange gardien, répondit Le Lord avec un regard méprisant.

-Ah. Fit-elle surprise et mal a l'aise.

Elle ne devait révéler a personne mais la, elle n'avait pas le choix, le Lord le connaissait.

-Oui.

-quand ?

-quand je me suis évanoui.

-j'en était sur que tu ne pouvais pas survivre avec ce sort. Il fallait l'aide de quelqu'un. Et, c'est lui qui t'a donné ce pendentif je suppose ?

Elle respira un bon coup.

-Oui.

-bien. Fit-il satisfait. TRÈS bien. Je vais donc m'en aller lui dire un mot.

Kathie ne compris ce qu'il voulait dire par la. Le Lord commença à partir. Et avant de passer la porte qu'il avait ouverte, il se retourna et regarda Kathie qui avait levé les yeux et qui s'était retourné.

-mais même avec ce truc, tu restes mon esclave. La torture physique peut-être faite. Et ce soir, réunion.

Kathie le vit s'en aller. Oui elle le haïssait. Oui elle voulait le tuer. Oui, elle devait trouver ce Harry Potter pour qu'il l'élimine.

Repas a préparé pour ce soir, seule. Kathie alla donc à la cuisine, triste, sans aucune joie de vivre. Elle fit un repas basique : des pâtes et du poulet. Elle se souvint que, avec Iris, elle faisait des repas complètement étrange. Mais la nan.

La cloche résonna et Kathie soupira. Elle alla au salon.

-Nous avons un nouveau prisonnier qui va te plaire. Donne lui a mangé dans les cachots.

Kathie alla donc chercher à manger pour ce prisonnier mystérieux. Elle entra dans l'antre humide des cachots.

-Kathie, entendit-elle crier.

Elle se précipita vers la cellule où quelqu'un était adossé contre les barreaux. Kathie eut le souffle coupé. Nan, pas lui. Nan ! Pourquoi a –t-il fais sa ! Il n'a pas le droit !

Kathie fondit en larme devant la grille.

-Oh Mike…dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

* * *

**RAR:**

**Gedauphin: **merci pour tes reviews.

**Etincelle de Vie**: C'est sur que la mort de Iris, sa ma rendu triste aussimais bon, c'etait prévu. merci pour tes reviews!


	14. Mike

**Disclaimer:** tous appartient a J.K.Rowling sauf Kathie et Mike.

* * *

**Chap 14: Mike.**

Mike était contre les barreaux. Habillé d'une grande robe grise, enfin, blanche a la base mais tellement sale qu'elle virait au gris. Kathie se repris, sécha ses larmes et le regarda.

- Mais pourquoi tu es la ?demanda-t-elle, essayant de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas de mon plein gré, c'est ton maître. Fit-il, un regard et une attitude méprisante.

Kathie mit un peu de temps à comprendre.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

Elle le haïssait déjà beaucoup mais la, il dépassait les limites !

- Je t'explique.

Kathie s'essaya sur le sol humide.

- Il y a une quinzaine d'année, l'Autre est allé a la plateforme, la ou tu était. Pendant 1 ans, les anciens, dont moi, ont discuté pour savoir ou il devait aller. Mais il a un ange gardien puissant et qui l'a bien défendu disant qu'il y a avait une prophétie et blablabla. Bref. J'étais totalement contre. Tu venais de naître et je connaissais ton dessin mais pas les autres. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois ici. Il revint sur terre, faible, mais il revint. Et pour te protéger, j'ai forgé ce pendentif. Mais il la sut lorsqu'il ta lancé ces sorts. Donc il a contacté son ange gardien pour qu'il me condamne sur terre. Et me voila ici.

- Ah. Mais, tu ne le savais pas que tu allais être la ?

- Je ne connais pas mon destin. Répondit-il.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, dis le moi. Fit Kathie en souriant.

Elle voulait être réconfortante, amicale face a Mike qui l'avait protégé.

- Hum, passe moi l'assiette, j'ai faim. Dit-il en souriant.

Kathie lui passa donc l'assiette.

- Vais-je recevoir une punition de Rogue ? demanda Kathie inquiète.

- Il ne saura rien de votre escapade.

- Mais pourquoi le Lord ne m'a-t-il pas torturé ?

- Il n'aime pas. Il préfère laisser ce travail aux mangemorts. Il préfère faire cela a la magie et comme il ne peux pas te toucher, il ne peux rien faire.

-Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas pris le pendentif ?

- Il n'en peut pas, il t'appartient.

Une cloche retentit, Kathie se leva d'un bond.

- J'y vais, je reviendrais plus tard.

Et elle laissa un Mike mangeant.

La soirée se passa sans incident majeur. Elle fit ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle fit toutes ces obligations naturellement sauf quand Rogue prit la parole.

- Et Ta servante ? demanda Severus.

- Morte. Fit le Lord indifférent.

Kathie baissa les yeux, se souvenant de Iris et furieuse que le Lord n'ai pas exprimé plus de sentiment.

- Mais je vais en avoir une autre si Lucius et Drago la trouve. Fit en souriant le Lord.

Lucius leva la tête de son assiette.

demain, vous l'aurez Maître.

Très bien. J'attendrais donc.

Apres le dîner, elle alla voir Mike.

- Et tu vas rester combien de temps ?demanda Kathie.

- Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me délivre.

- Tu n'iras plus au ciel alors ?

- Et nan.

- Et tu seras plus mon ange gardien.

- Nan.

- Et tu connais l'ange de ma famille ?

- Oui c'est moi-même.

- Alors tu était l'ange de te ma famille. Fit Kathie stupéfaite.

- Oui.

- Et ils vont comment ?

- Et bien, ils se remettent difficilement de ta disparition depuis ta lettre. Ils te cherche mais ne te trouve pas. La police a arête les recherches. Tu leurs manque beaucoup.

Kathie n'essaya même pas de se rappeler du visage de ses parents, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

- Voldemort a parlé d'une nouvelle arrivante qui Drago et Lucius vont capturer. Tu sais qui sais ?

- Une fille très bien avec qui tu t'entendras. Et dis moi, tu pourrais demander au Lord si il ne pourrait pas me libérer pour que je t'aide ?

La cloche sonna. Kathie se leva d'un bond.

- Heu, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Kathie alla dans la chambre du Lord, il l'avait appelé.

Elle frappa et entra.

- Nan! dit le Lord d'une voix calme, presque inquietante.

Il était allongé sur le lit, un livre a la main.

Kathie resta stupéfaite le temps de comprendre ce que le Lord lui reprochait. Et elle se souvint de Mike.

- Que pense tu du nouveau système d'alarme ? demanda-t-il.

- bien, un peu stressant mais c'est mieux qu'une connexion.

- donc on le gardera. Mais pour la connexion, je verrais. Je ne sais pas si on va te la refaire, je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs, je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de moi-même convenablement.

* * *

**Jwulee**: merci comme toujours pour tes reviews.

reviews?


	15. L'arrivante

**Disclaimer:** tous appartient a J.K.Rowling sauf Kathie et Mike.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Kathie, dans la cuisine à faire le repas de midi, entendit cette maudite cloche. Morose, de mauvaise humeur, elle alla au salon. Elle ne frappa pas. Le Lord était, comme d'habitude, assis sur son fauteuil, deux mangemorts à ses pieds.

- La nouvelle est la. Dit le Lord en regardant Kathie. Dis lui qu'elle me doit obéissance sinon tu meurt.

Il avait dis cela d'une voix très calme.

- Quoi ?

Kathie avait parlé un peu plus fort que prévu.

-Tu as parfaitement entendue.

Et il acquiesça, la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

- Oui maître.

- Donne lui a mangé aussi.

Il lui fit un signe de la main, à ses mangemorts aussi. Elle partit chercher quelque chose de froid dans le frigo et alla vers les cachots.

L'humidité sue le sol la fit glisser. Elle passa devant Mike et lui sourit.

- Fais gaffe, elle n'est vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

-Sa tombe bien, moi pareil. Rétorqua Kathie.

Kathie alla voir la cellule a coté. Dans un coin, recroquevillé, une jeune fille, les cheveux broussailleux, restait immobile. Kathie tenta.

- Je t'ai emmené à manger.

La fille leva les yeux.

- Je m'appelle Kathie, je suis l'esclave de Voldemort et de Rogue. Et tu l'es aussi.

Au nom de Rogue, la fille parut se redresser.

- Allez mange ! tu pourra sortir après.

La fille ne bougeât pas. Kathie faisait pourtant tout son possible pour être gentil et le rester.

-Bon écoute, j'essai d'être gentil et tout. Je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie donc je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tu vas bouffer et venir avec moi sinon je te tue sur place.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire mais c'était juste une menace.

La fille leva la tête. Elle rampa jusqu'à Kathie. Elle prit le verre d'eau et le bus.

- Moi, je m'appelle Ginerva Weasley mais appelle moi Ginny.

Kathie souffla, elle n'allait pas devoir la tuer.

-Enchanté Ginny. Mange maintenant. Je vais prévenir l'Autre que tu peux être libéré.

Elle passa devant Mike et se souvint de quelque chose.

Au faite, le maître, il ne veut pas. Mais je vais faire ce que je peux.

Ginny et Kathie allèrent à la cuisine. Kathie lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait.

-T'es une sorcière ? demanda Kathie.

- Pas toi ?

- Nan.

- Moi oui. Si il m'a capturé c'est pour que Harry vienne me chercher et qu'il affronte l'Autre. . Tu connais Harry Potter ?

- J'en ai entendu parler a table. Il projette de le tuer. C'est ton copain ?

Autant commencer par une conversation basique pour qu'elle reste gentille.

- C'était. Mais il viendra, c'est sur.

- Enfin, il ne sait pas ou se trouve le manoir.

- Il se renseignera en mettant des affiches ? Fit Kathie ironiquement.

- Mais nan !

- Il est à Poudlard ?

- Nan. Poudlard est fermé.

- J'espère que la cheminée ne l'a pas, pensa Kathie.

Le repas se passa presque s'en incident. Kathie et Ginny avait fait a manger et lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle ou Rogue et l'Autre était, Ginny s'arrêta net, Rogue arrêta sa conversation.

Mais ce fut l'Autre qui prit la parole.

- Severus, je vois que tu connais Ginny Weasley.

- Et comment, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Kathie regarda son ami. De la colère brillait dans ses yeux et elle continuait a fixer Severus.

- Espèce de… commença Ginny avant de parler dans le vide.

Le Lord souriait, ainsi que Severus.

Kathie, commença le Lord, demain vous ferez le grenier. Faites attention aux pièges.

Et il sourit, sadiquement, mais il sourit.

* * *

RAR: 

jwulee: Merci toujours pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Etincelle de Vie: Merci pareil pour tes reviews. C'est vrai que l'arrivée de Ginny doit etre assez surprenant nan?

Reviews?


	16. le grenier

**Disclaimer:** tous appartient a J.K.Rowling sauf Kathie et Mike.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Kathie n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le grenier, nettoyer le grenier. L'horreur. Iris lui avait parlé du grenier. Il y avait de drôle de bruit et personne n'y était allé depuis 5 générations. Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kathie se sentait bizarre. Normal, elle n'avait pas connu Iris, ni ses histoires à faire froid dans le dos.

Elle pris le seau, le balai et alla au 2nd étage. Un long couloir dirigea les deux jeunes filles à une lourde porte en bois. Kathie passa la 1ere.

Elle ouvrit la porte, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire.

Elle se recula, ne voyant rien. De la poussière s'était levé lorsque la porte avait été poussée. Kathie toussa donc,devint aveugle, et resta loin du nuage de poussière, le temps qu'il revienne a terre.

Elle attendit quelques minutes. Kathie chercha l'interrupteur à sa droite et le trouva. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, ne soulevant pas a nouveau la poussière.

Elle y passa sans difficulté.

Elle posa le pied et s'enfonça dans 5 bons centimètres de poussière. Ce n'est pas du tout agréable pour information. Elle marcha doucement, comme sur des œufs, ses pieds ne faisant pas de courant d'air.

Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre qui donnait sur la partie ouest du manoir : des collines.

-désolant, pensa Kathie

Elle revint sur ses pas et repassa dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Bon, il y 5 centimètre de poussière. Passe moi le balai et le masque, j'en ai pour 5 minutes.

Ginny obéit. Kathie s'enferma dans la pièce, un masque sur le visage.

Elle fit tournoyer la poussière, la dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Pendant 5 minutes, elle n'arrêta pas.

Ginny attendait dehors, ne sachant que faire.

- Si seulement j'avais ma baguette, pensa-t-elle.

En effet, Voldemort n'étant pas si stupide que sa, il la lui avait quand même confisqué. Kathie ressortit, grise mais contente. Ginny put entrer.

Le grenier était grand. A leur droite se trouvait une commode, une malle, une armoire, un lit, un rideau accroché au fond, et encore une autre armoire.

A leur gauche, des tapis, des armoires, une bibliothèque siégeait. Il y avait juste un maigre passa qui les conduisait a la fenêtre. Elles commencèrent à tout nettoyer en surface. Elle sortirent une des malles dehors et vit qu'il y avait plein de linge de maison, et des très beau avec de belles bordures etc.….

Elles regardèrent ce qui était usé de ce qui était réutilisable. Puis, vint les tapis qu'elles jetèrent, et une armoire pleine de potion. Ginny reconnu une potion empoissonnement et la pris sous le regard discret de Kathie. Le lit fut gardé car il était en très bon état malgré le faite qu'il grinçait. Une armoire pleine d'argenterie fut garder, les livres aussi, les chaudrons et plantes irait à Severus.

Bon bref, après une journée de travail, elle avait remis les meubles en place et commençait a nettoyer le sol. A l'entrée des couloirs, se trouvait tout ce qui était dans les armoires. Le Maître ferait le tri.

- Attend, fit Kathie, il faut enlever le rideau.

En effet, au fond de la salle était accroché un rideau dans le coin. Ginny, courageuse, s'en approcha et tira dessus de toute ses forces. Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Kathie eut le souffle couper et Ginny s'évanoui.

En face d'elle, un homme, bien conservé, était accroché au plafond, une corde autour du cou l'empêchant de touche le sol. Il était mort de toute évidence. Kathie s'en approcha. Aucune odeur nauséabonde ne s'en dégageait. Kathie essaya de réveiller Ginny en lui donnant une petite tape. Celle ci ouvrit les yeux.

-Oh Kathie, commença-t-elle, j'ai cru voir un cadavre, c'était horrible.

Kathie ne sut quoi dire. Elle lui sourit et essaya l'humour.

Il est même devant toi !

Ginny regarda, inquiète, mais ne s'évanoui pas.

-Allez viens, fit Kathie, on va le décrocher et le maître dans les cadeaux pour le Maître.

Ginny sourit à cette idée et ensemble, elles déplacèrent le cadavre.

Elles continuèrent le ménage dans le coin et une surprise arriva.

Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une trappe. Kathie, ne connaissant pas le monde de la magie, l'ouvrit. Elle pris une lampe et éclaira la cachette. Un gros carton s'y trouvait. Elle le souleva, sous les regards éberlués de Ginny qui avait arrêté de faire le lit.

Ginny s'approcha. Kathie ouvrit la boite, Dedans se trouvait des photos, des textes, des articles de journaux. Un courant d'air fit s'envoler un papier qui atterrit aux pieds de Ginny.

Elle le prit. Dessus, en lettre doré était marqué bien lisiblement : Mr Hector Fildus Weasley, propriétaire du manoir Weasley.

* * *

jwulee: merci comme toujours pour tes reviews.

Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'idées donc je ne sais pas si je vais continuer a poster deux fois par fenetre.

reviews?


	17. la trahison

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR sauf Mike et Kathie.

* * *

Chap. 17: la trahison.

Les photos représentaient des membres de la famille Weasley. Apparemment, d'après les écrits, Mr Weasley avait eut un garçon qui a épousé une moldue. Le père ne voulait pas lui donner le château. Ce fils et l'arrière grand père de Mr Weasley, père de Ginny. Elles se regardèrent et sourirent. Dans la boite, il y avait des photos en noir et blanc mais elle ne bougeait pas. Ginny s'aperçu qu'elle ressemblait a la soeur de son arrière arrière grand père, qui était sûrement roux.

Kathie et Ginny se regardait dans la cuisine. Elles se comprenaient. Kathie lui sourit, lui indiquant qu'elle était prête. Enfin, qu'elle le serait. Kathie monta dans la chambre de Severus et Ginny dans celle de Voldemort. Kathie mit donc à Severus sa cape noire, attachée par le devant par une chaînette. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cuisine, elle ne vit pas Ginny. Elle prit un peu de ragoût qu'elle avait préparé et alla dans les cachots humides. Arrivé devant celui de Mike, elle ne vit personne. Cela la surpris, puis, l'effraya.

-Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas mort, pensa-t-elle.

Sa 1ère réaction fut d'aller voir le Maître. Oui, il lui dirait sûrement où était son Mike. Elle courut jusqu'a ses appartements, frappa à la porte et entra. Elle vit le Maître, face aune glace, avec Ginny qui lui nouait une ficelle autour du cou. Voldemort la regarda, elle décida de ne pas y aller par 4 chemins.

-où est Mike ?

Elle s'attendait a recevoir un doloris mais elle se souvint qu'il ne pouvait la toucher, cela la réconforta.

-Au grenier, répondit-il, à mon service.

Kathie courut ont, le ragoût a la main, au grenier.

"A son service?" pensa-elle en courant. Elle y entra, la porte n'étant pas verrouillé. Elle trouva Mike, assis à un bureau, des matériaux a coté de lui, des feuilles, des stylos. Il releva la tête en la voyant.

-Ben Mike, commença-t-elle.

-Je sais, je t'a trahis, je suis vraiment désolé, lui coupa-t-il.

Kathie s'areta face a lui. Il l'avait trahis ? Comment sa ? Avait-il révélé a Voldemort son plan d'évasion ? Kathie respira un grand coup. Non, il ne pouvais pas avoir fais calme. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit ! Kathie le regarda dans les yeux, attendantUNE explication.

-Et bien, j'ai accepté de faire des médaillons protecteurs à Voldemort.

Kathie souffla, il ne l'avait pas trahis sur le plan de l'évasion. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

Mike ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'emporter.

-Je sais, je n'aurais pas du mais il t'aurais tué sinon ! Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai du obéir ?

Kathie le regarda. Oui, elle le comprenait. Oui, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Mike mit sa tête entre ses mains et il pleura. Kathie s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien agi.

Il leva la tête.

-Ecoute Kathie, je sais que tu veux me réconforter mais comprends tu que à cause de ma trahison, ses mangemorts seront immortels?

Kathie baissa les yeux. Elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Mange donc un peu et on verra pour la suite.

Mike pris l'assiette et commença à manger.

Tu ne peux pas fabriquer des faux pendentifs? demanda Kathie, connaissant la réponse de Mike.

Il baissa la tête.

-Il le saura. Je suis vraiment désolé, excuse moi.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, les siens pleins de larmes prêtent à rouler sur sa joue. Kathie fut pris d'un élan de pitié. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais pas du tout.

* * *

RAR:

666Naku : merci pour tes reviews. En effet, le manoir appartient aux Weasley. Peut-être même qu'ils iront y vivre plus tard, si Voldemort meurt. Et il y aura pleins de surprise!

Gedauphin : Hermione était beaucoup trop intelligente, elle l'aurait trouvé toutes les solutions inimaginables donc je ne préférais pas prendre de risques.

Jwulee: merci comme toujours pour tes reviews. Je pense bientôt la finir mais peut-être qu'une suite sur la vie dans ce manoir plein de surprises serait intéressante. Quant dis tu?

Reviews?


	18. la deuxieme fuite

Disclaimer: tout appartient a JKR sauf Kathie et Mike.

* * *

-KATHIE! 

Les deux filles monterent, essayant de ne pas exploser de rire.

En effet, quoi de plus cocasse que de voir le Lord, dans le salon, le cadavre devant lui, das les airs.

-C'est quoi CA! Hurla-t-il.

Ginny se retourna et explosa de rire. Kathie arborait un sourire et lui dit d'une voix amusé.

-A votre avis?

Le lord la regarda, puis se tourna vers le cadavre. Il le lanca dans les flammes de la cheminée.

-En tout cas, c'etait un tres bon sort de conservation...

Il leurs fir un geste de la main, elles retournèrent dans la cuisine.

§§§§§

Kathie fit confiance à Ginny.

Oui, elle irait lui trouver cette fameuse poudre de cheminette. Kathie prépara donc le repas, un succulent mélange de sucré salé.

Comme d'habitudes, le Lord allait parler de ses plans dont Kathie ne comprenait rien. Kathie attendit dans la cuisine.

Elle alla se changer, monter a Mike sa nourriture et habillé le Lord.

Elle ne pensa a rien.

Quant au Lord, Kathie avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait confiance, tant mieux.

Puis, elle alla habiller Severus. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, le fut surprise de trouver Ginny.

Celle-ci fit un sourire en la voyant, tenant une petite bourse dans sa main droite.

-J'ai eu du mal a la trouver, elle était près de la cheminée mais bien caché.

Ginny sortit une fiole d'un tiroir.

La fiole qui contenait du poison, trouvé au grenier.

Elle la versa dans la sauce qui cuisait, puis elle alla s'habiller.

Tout était près, tout allait bien se passer. Kathie alla dans le salon mettre la table puis les 1er invités arrivèrent.

Comme d'habitude, tout le monde était la.

Kathie remarqua que Ginny regardait la famille Malefoy avec beaucoup de haine. Peut-être les connaissaient-elles ? Elle se souvint que Drago avait eu pour mission de tuer Dumbledore mais que c'était Severus qui l'avait fait à sa place. Voldemort commença son discours puis Kathie et Ginny emmenèrent les plats.

Le Lord alluma le feu dans la cheminée, Kathie ne faisant transparaître bon trouble. Kathie et Ginny attendirent que l'entrée fut fini avant d'emmener la viande e la sauve. Kathie fixait le feu, elle avait peur.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle ressentent trop forts ses émotions sinon le Ord verrait tout. Vint me moment tant attendus.

Kathie et Ginny posèrent le repas, Kathie servant la viande, Ginny la sauce. Oui, il fallait passer à l'action, oui, bientôt, elles seront libres.

Une fois tout le monde servi, Ginny lui donna discrètement de la poudre dans sa main. Ensemble, tendus, elles attendirent que le Ord goûte sa sauce. Severus fut le premier a porté sa fourchette à sa bouche mais il s'arrêta, la main en l'air.

Il regarda le Lord, puis les servantes.

-Ne mangez pas maître, il y ardu poison, fit-il calmement.

Le lord regarda Severus, intrigué et se tourna vers les filles.

Lorsque les yeux du Maître fixèrent ceux de Kathie, elle agit.

Elle courut vers la cheminée, se mit dedans, jeta la poudre à ses pieds et hurla :

-Poudlard !

Un éclair l'éblouie.

* * *

Gedauphin : en effet, c'est dommage mais sa mettra de l'action pour la bataille. 

666Naku: tu as eu la reaction maintenant.

Reviews?


	19. l'arrivée

Disclaimer: tout appartient a JKR sauf Melie et Mike.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chap 19: l'arrivée.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle trébucha et s'étala sur le sol froid. Son premier réflexe fut de se relever et de se mettre loin de la cheminée. Pourvu que personne ne l'ait suivi !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un beau bureau, tout en bois. Mais il était vide. Des tableaux, vide aussi, étaient accrochés aux murs.

Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps à ne rien faire, elle se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit.

Elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon et courut dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un de confiance.

Elle ouvrit une multitude de portes, descendit et monta des escaliers tous différents.

Mais elle ne trouva rien et en plus, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était fatigué, que de la transpiration coulait le long de sa colonne vertébral et qu'elle avait du mal a respiré.

Elle se mit dans un long couloir et s'assit dans un coin. Elle reprit sa respiration et écouta. Rien ne lui parvenait. Elle souffla.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve la sortie et quelqu'un avant que Voldemort arrive. Un miaulement la fit sursauter. Voldemort pouvait prendre n'importe quelle apparence, même celle d'un chat.

Et ce miaulement était humain à ses oreilles.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin. Elle se leva et courut dans la direction opposée, ne sachant pas qui la poursuivait.

Elle entendit un cri derrière elle.

Elle continua son chemin, ouvrit une porte, la referma et s'appuya dessus. Sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement. Devant elle se tenait une grosse bébête à 3 têtes, qui la regardaient. Le chien commença à grogner. Kathie repartie donc en arrière et prit un autre couloir, la respiration haletante.

Elle regarda derrière elle toujours en continuant à courir lorsqu'elle se heurta à quelque chose de mou. Elle voulut se retirer mais ce truc était accroché a elle. Elle tira violemment, arrachant le truc avec elle. La toile, car c'était une toile d'araignée, s'enroula autour d'elle a force qu'elle bougeait. Elle hurla, arracha tout et commença à essayer de s'enfuir lorsque des cliquetis se fit entendre autour d'elle. Elle se retourna, vit une énorme araignée et continua courir.

Elle se mit dans un coin. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, vite et bien.

Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle était dans un endroit inconnu, perdu, à chercher quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avec des bestioles autour d'elles.

Pas de quoi paniqué. Elle entendit un bruit de claquement, des pas secs et rapides.

Et si c'était le Lord ? Et ils se rapprochaient !

Kathie commença avoir peur, très peur.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à se lever. Elle resta donc, figée, assise, dans la pénombre.

Les pas continuaient à se rapprocher et il résonnait dans la tête de Kathie. Elle vit la forme se dessiner dans le couloir. La forme de Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper de toute façon. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Son cœur s'arrêta, elle retint sa respiration. Une lumière l'aveugla : elle tomba évanoui.

* * *

jwulee: merci pour ta reviews.

D'autre reviews peut-etre?


	20. rencontre entre deux mondes

Disclaimer: tout appartient a JKR sauf Kathie.

* * *

Chap 20: rencontre entre deux mondes.

Kathie ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière vive les lui fit se refermer. Elle secoua la tête, ouvrit les yeux et observa. Une chambre, simple, en bois. La lumière qui arrivait par la fenêtre se posait juste sur ses yeux. Elle s'étira et se leva. Le sol grinça sous ses pieds. Elle s'approcha de la porte, curieuse de savoir ou elle était. Pas au manoir. Ginny aurait été la.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et regarda. En face d'elle se tenait un escalier, pas éclairé. A sa droite, il y avait un couloir avec de multitudes portes. Elle opta pour l'escalier. Elle descendit doucement, voyant en bas de la lumière. A chacun de ses pas, les marches grinçaient.

-Vous voila enfin réveillée ! Ils vous attendent en bas. Fit une voix, inconnu à Kathie.

Cela la fit sursauter, surtout quand on ne sait pas d'où vient la voix. Elle se tourna.

Elle se retrouva face aux murs de pierre. Enfin, pas tout a fait.

Il y avait un tableau. Elle regarda le tableau, sur d'elle que la voix venait de par la. Le tableau s'illumina, Kathie étouffa un cri. Elle vit un homme âgé, une barbe blanche, la baguette à la main d'où la lumière sortait.

Ce visage, Ginny lui ne avait parlé.

-Mr Dumbledore ? Tenta Kathie.

-En effet, moi-même. Fit il souriant.

-Vous n'étés pas mort ?

-si ! Mais dans notre monde, nous mettons les morts en tableau.

-Etrange coutume. pensa-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Harry, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'éloigne un bon but.

Elle descendit donc etatteint la lumière.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite ! La vie de Ginny était en péril !

Elle frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme, maigre, grand. Il fut étonné de la voir. Il lui laissa le passage.

Kathie entra dans la salle à manger. Elle regarda autour d'elle. IL y avait des rouquins; les frères de Ginny, une brune; Hermione et Harry. Kathie le regarda. Elle commença mais ne sachant pas par ou commencer.

- Harry...Ginny...Voldemort...esclave...mort...

Ses idées s'embrouillèrent tellement elle avait de choses a dire.

Une femme rouquine s'avança et dit doucement:

-Assied toi donc mon enfant.

-Non, pas le temps, répondit Kathie, le coeur, la gorge et l'estomac serré.

Kathie respira longuement. Elle regarda Harry et vit qu'il était béat.

-Ginny est en danger de mort, commença-t-elle. Je me suis échapper de chez Voldemort: il faut l'aider.

Elle avait dit l'essentiel.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? demanda Molly, complètement dépassé.

Kathie s'énerva.

-Mais je ne vous raconte pas n'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas folle!

Elle se calma.

-Je suis Kathie, esclave de Voldemort. Ginny a été capturé après la mort de l'autre esclave. J'ai réussi à m'échapper grâce a la poudre et je suis atterri à Poudlard.

Un homme sur sa gauche, assez vieux, lui demanda:

-mais où est Ginny?

Kathie le regarda.

-dans le manoir de Voldemort, enfin, celui des Weasley.

-On avait un manoir et vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit? Dit en rigolant un rouquin au fond de la salle, regardant sa mère.

Mme Weasley soupira.

-mais nan Fred, laisse tomber, elle est complètement folle.

Kathie s'énerva une nouvelle fois: il fallait sauver Ginny.

-Mais puisque je vois dit que non! Ginny va mourir et vous vous en foutez!

Molly palissa d'un coup.

-Ou est elle? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Kathie. C'est un grand manoir avec une grosse barrière en fer situé au dessus d'une colline.

Le garçon, a coté de son jumeau, parla.

-ouais enfin, il y en a beaucoup qui sont comme cela.

Kathie soupira. C'est vrai, comment allaient-ils faire pour retrouver Ginny?

Elle tenta.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me connecter?

Tous eurent l'air abasourdis.

Harry parla en premier:

-Quoi?

Kathie soupira.

-Ben oui, par la pensée. Vous verrez mes images et vous pourrez voir le château.

Harry réfléchit. Hermione prit la parole.

-Harry, tu peux nous faire ça, tu l'as appris. Ensuite, il suffit que tu nous les montres comme sur un écran géant.

Il regarda Hermione.

-Ouais, je vais essayer.

Il s'approcha de Kathie, lui posa ses mains sur sa tête, récita une formule et une douleur lui traversa la tête de part et d'autre du crâne.

Il ne fallait pasqu'elle rompe le contact, sinon tout était perdu. La douleur, toujours cette douleur qui la faisait souffrir mais elle tenait bon.

Puis, tout s'arrêta.

Elle releva la tête, croisa les yeux verts de Harry et sourit. Celui-ci fit de même.

IL s'écarta d'elle et fit un mouvement avec sa baguette. Les images du château apparurent. Ils purent voir leur fuite, la descente par le mur avec les rosiers.

Alors que tout le monde visionnait le château.

-Je crois savoir ou c'est. Fit une voix.

Tous se retournèrent vers le tableau ou Albus venait d'apparaître. Harry leva un sourcil.

-Oui, ce château se situe au nord de Londres. Comme Poudlard, seul les sorciers peuvent le voir telle qu'il est.

Kathie l'interrompit.

-Mais je suis une moldue!

-pas tout a fait. Lorsque Severus a essayé de te connecter, il ta transmis un peu de magie.

Georges, ou Fred, s'exclamèrent.

-Alors on y va?

-Je pense que en effet, il serait temps d'y aller. Harry, te sent tu prêt? demanda Ron.

Harry hocha la tête.

Kathie sourit. Il allaient délivrer Ginny et Voldemort mourra. Mais un petit détail lui revint en mémoire.

-Attendez, dit-elle à l'adresse des présents, c'est-à-dire Lupin et Molly vu que tous les autres étaient allés se préparer.

-Euh, ils ont des pendentifs qui les rendent invincibles.

* * *

RAR 

jwulee: merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir.

Gedauphin : en effet, elle s'en sort. Reste a savoir qui va s'en sortir ans la bataille.

666Naku: sa aurait été trop long si Ginny et Kathie devait s'echapper donc il fallait faire un choix et vu que Voldemort avait confiance ne Kathie, Il ne l'aurait pas soupsonné de vouloir s'echapper.

Reviews?


	21. A Grimmauld

Disclaimer: tout appartient a JKR sauf Kathie.

* * *

chap 20: un nouvelle espoir.

Kathie ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière vive les lui fit se refermer. Elle secoua la tête, ouvrit les yeux et observa. Une chambre, simple, en bois. La lumière qui arrivait par la fenêtre se posait juste sur ses yeux. Elle s'étira et se leva. Le sol grinça sous ses pieds. Elle s'approcha de la porte, curieuse de savoir ou elle était. Pas au manoir. Ginny aurait été la.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et regarda. En face d'elle se tenait un escalier, pas éclairé. A sa droite, il y avait un couloir avec de multitudes portes. Elle opta pour l'escalier. Elle descendit doucement, voyant en bas de la lumière. A chacun de ses pas, les marches grinçaient.

-Vous voila enfin réveillée ! Ils vous attendent en bas. Fit une voix, inconnu à Kathie.

Cela la fit sursauter, surtout quand on ne sait pas d'où vient la voix. Elle se tourna.

Elle se retrouva face aux murs de pierre. Enfin, pas tout a fait.

Il y avait un tableau. Elle regarda le tableau, sur d'elle que la voix venait de par la. Le tableau s'illumina, Kathie étouffa un cri. Elle vit un homme âgé, une barbe blanche, la baguette à la main d'où la lumière sortait.

Ce visage, Ginny lui ne avait parlé.

-Mr Dumbledore ? Tenta Kathie.

-En effet, moi-même. Fit il souriant.

-Vous n'étés pas mort ?

-si ! Mais dans notre monde, nous mettons les morts en tableau.

-Etrange coutume pensa.

Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Harry, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'éloigne un bon but.

-Merci.

Elle descendit donc.

Elle atteint la lumière.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite ! La vie de Ginny était en péril !

Elle frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme, maigre, grand. Il fut étonné de la voir. Il lui laissa le passage.

Kathie entra dans la salle à manger. Elle regarda autour d'elle. IL y avait des rouquins; les frères de Ginny, une brune; Hermione et Harry. Kathie le regarda. Elle commença mais ne sachant pas par ou commencer.

- Harry...Ginny...Voldemort...esclave...mort...

Ses idées s'embrouillèrent tellement elle avait de choses a dire.

Une femme rouquine s'avança et dit doucement:

-Assied toi donc mon enfant.

-Non, pas le temps, répondit Kathie, le coeur, la gorge et l'estomac serré.

Kathie respira longuement. Elle regarda Harry et vit qu'il était béat.

-Ginny est en danger de mort, commença-t-elle. Je me suis échapper de chez Voldemort : il faut l'aider.

Elle avait dit l'essentiel.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda Molly, complètement dépassé.

Kathie s'énerva.

-Mais je ne vous raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas folle !

Elle se calma.

-Je suis Kathie, esclave de Voldemort. Ginny a été capturé après la mort de l'autre esclave. J'ai réussi à m'échapper grâce a la poudre et je suis atterri à Poudlard.

Un homme sur sa gauche, assez vieux, lui demanda :

-mais où est Ginny ?

Kathie le regarda.

-dans le manoir de Voldemort, enfin, celui des Weasley.

-On avait un manoir et vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit ? Dit en rigolant un rouquin au fond de la salle, regardant sa mère.

Mme Weasley soupira.

-mais nan Fred, laisse tomber, elle est complètement folle.

Kathie s'énerva une nouvelle fois : il fallait sauver Ginny.

-Mais puisque je vois dit que non ! Ginny va mourir et nous vous en foutez !

Molly palissa d'un coup.

-Ou est elle ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Kathie. C'est un grand manoir avec une grosse barrière en fer situé au dessus d'une colline.

Le garçon, a coté de son jumeau, parl.

-ouais enfin, il y en a beaucoup qui sont comme cela.

Kathie soupira. C'est vrai, comment a allait-ils faire pour retrouver Ginny ?

Elle tenta.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me connecter ?

Tous eurent l'air abasourdis.

Harry parla en premier :

-Quoi ?

Kathie soupira.

-Ben oui, par la pensée. Vous verrez mes images et vous pourrez voir le château.

Harry réfléchit. Hermione prit la parole.

-Harry, tu peux nous faire sa, tu l'as appris. Ensuite, il suffit que tu nous les montres comme sur un écran géant.

Il regarda Hermione.

-Ouais, je vais essayer.

Il s'approcha de Kathie, lui posa ses mains sur sa tête, récita une formule et une douleur lui traversa la tête de part et d'autre du crâne.

Il ne fallait qu'elle rompe le contact, sinon tout était perdu. La douleur, toujours cette douleur qui la faisait souffrir mais elle tenait bon.

Puis, tout s'arrêta.

Elle releva la tête, croisa les yeux verts de Harry et sourit. Celui-ci fit de même.

IL s'écarta d'elle et fit un mouvement avec sa baguette. Les images du château apparurent. Ils purent voir leur fuite, la descente par le mur avec les rosiers.

Alors que tout le monde visionnait le château.

-Je crois savoir ou c'est. Fit une voix.

Tous se retournèrent vers le tableau ou Albus venait d'apparaître. Harry leva un sourcil.

-Oui, ce château se situe au nord de Londres. Comme Poudlard, seul les sorciers peuvent le voir telle qu'il est.

Kathie l'interrompit.

-Mais je suis une moldue !

-pas tout a fait. Lorsque Severus a essayé de te connecter, il ta transmis un peu de magie.

Georges, ou Fred, s'exclamèrent.

-Alors on y va ?

-Je pense que en effet, il serait temps d'y aller. Harry, te sent tu prêt ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Kathie sourit. Il allaient délivrer Ginny et Voldemort mourra. Mais un petit détail lui revint en mémoire.

-Attendez, dit-elle à l'adresse des présents, c'est-à-dire Lupin et Molly.

-Euh, ils ont des pendentifs qui les rendent invincibles.

* * *

RAR

Etincelle de Vie: merci pour ta reviews. Je suis contente que tu sois revenue.

reviews?


End file.
